1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing and applying labels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 4,191,608 of Charles B. Bussard et al; 4,199,392 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr.; 4,264,396 of Donald S. Stewart; 4,544,434 of John D. Mistyurik; 4,556,442 of Daniel J. Torbeck; 4,561,926 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. et al, 4,624,733 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr.; 4,652,317 of Frank E. Seestrom; 4,668,326 of John D. Mistyurik; 4,956,045 of Brent E. Goodwin et al; 5,107,100 of Howard M. Shepard et al; and 5,227,617 of Amy S. Christopher et al.